


How We Used To Be

by pietromavximoff



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiencing a mind-bumbling boring blackout, Steve and Bucky light a few candles and play Monopoly, and the only way Bucky says he will give Steve Mayfair is if he goes on a date with him (pre-serum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claimedbydaryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimedbydaryl/gifts).



It wasn’t rare that the lights in Steve and Bucky’s tiny Brooklyn apartment would flicker, even disappear for a few moments, because even though their apartment was in the midst of the busy city, is wasn’t exactly the best. But when the dull yellow failed to return after a minute on a hot Tuesday night, Steve heard Bucky curse and shut the fridge, footsteps getting louder as he threw himself onto the couch.  
‘Fifth time this year.’ Bucky’s voice was close to Steve, and by the moonlight pouring in through the kitchen window, Steve could just make out Bucky’s silhouette. Although his tone was light, Steve felt a pang of guilt because Bucky had moved in for him, after all.  
‘Sorry, Buck. I know it ain’t much – ’  
‘Are you kiddin’ me?’ Bucky gave a soft laugh, and Steve blamed his asthma for his breathlessness. The flutter in his stomach, though, he didn’t have a medical explanation for, so he ignored it.  
‘You know I wouldn’t be anywhere else, Stevie.’ A moment of silence, then Bucky sighed and said, ‘it’s pretty boring with the lights off. I think I got some candles in a cupboard somewhere, help me look?’  
Steve heard the soft padding of Bucky’s feet against the cool floorboards and followed it. When he stepped onto cold tile, he recognised it as the bathroom.  
‘Since when do you keep candles in the bathroom?’ Steve asked, amused, as Bucky handed him a few, the smell of rose and honey in the air.  
Bucky nudged him silently, and Steve supposed he was grinning, because there were only two reasons Bucky would use candles; during a blackout, or, to impress someone. Ignoring the sudden change in atmosphere biting into his skin, Steve went back into the living room with Bucky at his heels. 

It was ten minutes later that saw Steve and Bucky sitting cross-legged on the floor, faces illuminated by the dim candle light, blue eyes bright and breathing in the scents of the candles, as they leaned over the battered Monopoly board.  
‘I’m warning you, Stevie,’ Bucky began, picking up the dice, ‘if I land on Mayfair, there’s no negotiation.’  
Steve laughed and Bucky frowned, looking away before Steve could catch his expression.  
‘Alright, Barnes, but if I land on Mayfair – ’  
‘I always land on Mayfair.’ Bucky said with a sense of finality, looking back up, grinning as he let the dice fall onto the old board.

The game started off friendly enough, each laughing when the other got thrown in jail, both smirking at the taxes they got on Community Chest, but an hour later, candles burning down as hot wax dripped, Steve was leaning over the board, concentration written all over his skinny face as he counted the exact spaces between his silver token and the end game: Mayfair.  
‘Staring at the spaces won’t make the dice roll.’ Bucky teased and Steve rolled his eyes.  
‘I’m tryna figure out what I can roll on each dice to get –’ he paused as he checked the board again – ‘seven.’  
‘You’re all strategy, pal, just let the dice fall where they may.’  
Steve shot Bucky a mocking look before rolling the dice.  
‘Aaaand . . . two fours.’ Bucky smirked, snatching the dice up as Steve dragged his piece past Mayfair.  
‘You’re really shot out of luck, that’s the third time – ’ Bucky cut himself off with a gasp, staring at the dice he just dropped.  
Steve stared at them two, and it only took a second to realise – ‘no!’  
Bucky’s laughter cut through Steve’s voice of complaint, and, despite himself, Steve felt the corner of his mouth twist up at Bucky.  
‘Mayfair’s all mine, baby doll!’ And he placed his silver piece onto it proudly. ‘Buy.’ He said after a few seconds that involved Steve shaking his head in disbelief and Bucky punching the air in triumph. Steve grumbled under his breath, but made no movement to assist Bucky in his transaction.  
‘You want it bad, huh?’ Bucky watched him with an entertained expression. Steve clenched his jaw, not wanting to beg for it, but knowing that this was one time he wouldn’t let Bucky win.  
‘C’mon. Stevie, one of us has gotta win.’  
‘I’ll trade you.’ Steve grinned, trying to make it sound like a tempting offer, but Bucky tilted his head slowly, considering him, before shaking his head.  
‘Tell you what,’ he began slowly, picking up the Mayfair card and twirling it between his fingers. ‘You can have Mayfair if you come out with me Friday night.’  
Steve let out a laugh. ‘Buck, you know I’m horrible on double dates – ’  
‘Who said anything about a double date?’ Bucky asked, his eyes lowering and his voice catching in his throat slightly.  
Steve’s smile faltered and he heard himself say, ‘oh.’  
It was quiet as Steve took the card from Bucky’s hand, quiet as their fingers brushed and Steve tried to act like his skin didn’t burn, quiet as they stared at each other for far too long without words.  
‘Yeah, Buck.’ Steve’s voice was as soft as a melting candle as he broke the silence. ‘Yeah I’ll go out with you Friday night. I’m yours whenever you want me.’

And it was a simple thing like that, that made Bucky grin widely, his eyes wide and sparkling, his hands shaking as he reached for the dice his next turn. And Steve realised Bucky was wrong, that one of them didn’t have to win. That sometimes, they both did.


End file.
